Furuba
by edismine
Summary: A new sohma member comes, and surprise shes a member of the zodiac too! But what animal? read Furuba to find out!
1. Another Cat! What a surprise!

FRUITS BASKET! 

By Yaoi Gravitation

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fruits Basket. But Kahli is my own original character. So enjoy the story!

**Kahli:** sure i am?  
**Kyo:** ... get rid of her! she worst than Kagura!  
**Me:** hee hee I knew you'd like her!  
**Kyo:** ... like ... sure... i hate you! runs off  
**Kahli:** Kyo sempai! wait! runsoff  
**Kyo:** Don't call me Sempai! and get offme!  
**Me:** ne way...ignore them... and read thewonderful story i wrote!

* * *

**Furuba:** _Chapter 1_ _Another cat!_

"Ohayo! Kyo Sempai!" yelled a voice from around the corner. "Huh?" asked Kyo as he turned around to see who it was. The girl who had yelled his name stood there in front of the group. "Kyo Sempai, you said you'd pick me up from the main house!" said the girl to Kyo, the rest of the group just staring at them… "I wanted to walk to school with you!" She complained, as she pulled on his arm. "What!" Yelled Kyo pulling his arm off of him "Kahli, what the hell is going on here! I though you were joking!" "Nope!" she said as she jumped on him to give him a hug.

"Huh? That's strange… Kahli is hugging Kyo but, Kyo isn't transforming into his cat form…?" Thought Tohru to herself

Kahli pulled herself off of Kyo; she stood there as her orange hair blew in the wind. "Silly Sempai!" she said "Why would I joke with you!" "Stop calling me sempai!"Kyo yelled as he tryed to get her off of him."We are the same age!" "But we are in different grades so that makes you my sempai!" said Kahli hugging Kyo again, this time looking over and seeing Tohru.

"Kyo Sempai, who is this girl?" asked Kahli "Oh, her…" said Kyo as he pointed at Tohru, "This is Tohru Honda." "Oh!" said Kahli "So this is Tohru Honda!" "Akito told me all about you!" She said as she looked all around Tohru, even under her skirt. (Yes, I know, Kahli has problems.) "Hey!" said Tohru pulling her skirt down "What are you doing! Who are you!" "Oh, I'm sorry." She said "My name is Kahli Sohma." "You're a Sohma!" Yelled Tohru as she interupted her."So that's why when you hugged Kyo he didn't change!" "That's right." She said "Are you a member of the zodiac too?" asked Tohru 'shakes head up and down' "Yep!" said Kahli "What animal are you?" asked Tohru "…She's the cat…" said Kyo as he leaned up against the wall.

"So Kyo, there is another cat in the Chinese zodiac?" asked Tohru "Yea… I'm kind of glad too." Said Kyo "Because when we were little, she was able to share the same pain that I felt, her mother was more of a mom to me, than my own mother." "Kyo…That's so sad…!" said Tohru leaning in to hug him… "Wait! I don't want to turn you into a cat! Not at school anyway!" "It's okay… But if we don't get going to class were going to be late…" said Kyo as he walked off into the distance

"Poor Kyo…" Thought Tohru "With Kahli coming back it must have brought back terrible memories…"

"Class we have a new transfer student…" said the sensei, she walked over to the door and opened it… and Kahli walked in. "Class met Kahli Sohma." "It's a pleasure to meet all of you!" she said "Wow! Another Sohma!" said a boy "how many Sohma's are we going to have in this class?" asked a girl "At least this one's a girl..." said a boy in the back."Lets see… you can take a seat behind Kyo." said the sensei, Kyo just sunk in his seat…"great... how are we in the same class..." he thought

"Sempai!" yelled Kahli "What are you doing here?" asked Kyo "I'm taking your Japanese class! Mine was too easy for me!" said Kahli "Isn't that great…" Said Kyo sarcastically "Oh…ohayo gazumasu Yuki Sempai!" said Kahli as she spotted him sitting behind Tohru "Ohayo Kahli." said Yuki "Okay class now get you Japanese books out and lets get started." said the sensei

"Bye Kyo Sempai!" yelled Kahli as they left the Japanese class "Bye, Kahli!" said Tohru and Yuki, waving there arms in the air…

"Kyo Sempai sure is strange…" thought Kahli "We use to be such good friends when we were little… Kyo has changed." "Tomorrow I'll go back to Akito's and Kyo won't have to worry anymore…" said Kahli as she walked by the park.

"I guess I should call Akito and tell him I'm moving back to the main house." Said Kahli as she picked up the phone. "Hello, Akito." She said "Akito, I'm moving back to the main house…Kyo Sempai doesn't want me here anymore…Ok…I'll come over and talk more about it tomorrow…Bye."

"Kahli!" Yelled Kagura running from behind the corner…now in front of Kahli. "Stay away from my Kyo-Kun!" "I was…I am…" said Kahli as she bent her head down and tears started coming from her eyes. "….Well good cause Kyo is mine…" Said Kagura in shock. "I'm going back to live with Akito in the main house,so Kyo is all yours... Kyo changed… I liked him the way he was when we were kids." Said Kahli "Well I have to go, the bus is going to leave soon…Bye." "Bye…Kahli." Said Kagura as she waved, with a tear coming from her eyes… "Yea…I liked it better too then also."

"We all use to be such good friends when we were kids..." thought Kagura "we use to play around the main house all the time... and lets not forget our promise..." "Kagura..." said Kyo as he walked up to her. "...Kyo!" said Kagura, shocked. "Was that Kahli..." he said "...I must of made her leave..." "No...Kyo its not that she left on her own free will!" said Kagura, trying to make up a excuss. "No... you don't have to make up lies Kagura, I know it was me who made her left... i'm the one at blame...I just can't get anyone get close to me... they're get hurt...not even you...Kagura..." said Kyo "No matter how much you care about me..." "Kyo..." said Kagura as she reached her hand out to him... "I'm going to go now... I have to met Yuki and Tohru back at Shigure's house... Tohru's making dinner... fried leeks." said Kyo as he walked off. "Thats strange... Kyo doesn't like leeks, but i guess if Tohru is making them...He really likes her... maybe i should just give up and let Tohru have him... that is if he even wants her..." Kagura thought "...No wait he wants her... I know it..."

End Chapter one!

* * *

Jus' a little bit of help for reading, most of you know but i'm adding it anyway...

**Japanese Word List:**

_Sensei: _teacher

_Ohayo: _morning

_Gazumasu:_ very much or good

_Sempai: _referring to someone older than you


	2. Leave me alone!

Furuba: Chapter 2 Leave me alone!

"I don't care what Kyo thinks about me any more!" said Kahli as she walked back to the main house, tears still coming from her eyes. "I don't like him any way so why should I care about him…What am I saying… I still love Kyo, just because he changed doesn't mean the way I feel about him has changed! I'm going to go tell him that!"

"Tohru…" thought Kahli to herself. "Tohru's with Kyo… and he's laughing… Kyo really likes Tohru… I can tell…" "Hum… Kahli… Come here!" said Kyo as he pointed to Kahli. "Oh, hi Kyo…" said Kahli "I can't stay… so I'm going to go…" "Kahli… Kagura told me…" said Kyo as he reached his arm out to her. "She told me your going back to the main house… Is it true?" "…Yea…It is, I just get in your way… I'm sorry!" she said as she ran off. "Kyo…" thought Tohru to herself… "Kyo most likely thinks this is his fault…but it isn't…Kahli is just taking it all the wrong way."


End file.
